My Golden-Eyed Family
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: TRILOGY TO My Golden-Eyed Baby and My Golden-Eyed God... That pretty much defines what this will be about...


**Yay! A new story among-st my many stories! I can't say how many chapters this story will be but I don't think it's going to be very long... **

**Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for! Baby Time!**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

With Alice's speedy help, Bella was out of her wedding dress and in one of my shirts, in about 3 seconds flat. Now, Bella lay on the hospital bed, screaming. Thank goodness Carlisle was prepared. Bella's grip on my hand was almost painful. We've been here for over an hour.

"Okay, Bella, one more push." Carlisle said calmly. Bella screamed as she pushed one more time. Carlisle caught the baby as it came out. He let out a relieved breath when the baby started crying.

"It's a boy." He said. He held up our baby boy for Bella to see. Bella smiled widely. Carlisle cut the cord and passed him to Esme. Esme took him and walked into the bathroom.

"Umm, Bella, get ready." Carlisle said, as he looked back.

"For what!" Bella yelled. She was breathing heavily. Her grip not so tight on my hand anymore.

"Another baby." Carlisle said over a scream that suddenly came from Bella. I didn't know if she was screaming from the pain or the fact that she had to go through more.

"You can do it, Angel." I whispered in Bella's ear. "I love you and our babies do too." I continued. She looked up at me with love in her eyes, along with the pain she was feeling.

"This one is going to go faster. Bella, push." Carlisle said. Bella pushed and the baby slid out easily. It started crying and Carlisle smiled.

"It's a girl." He said, holding her up.

Esme walked into the room with our now clean baby boy. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and had a little blue hat on. Esme handed him to Bella and he fit easily into her arms. Bella smiled at our baby boy.

Esme took our baby girl into the bathroom and came back a minute later. Our baby girl was wrapped in a pink blanket with a little pink hat on. Esme handed her over to me and she seemed to mold into my arms perfectly.

Carlisle finished up whatever he was doing and then they left the room. Esme was talking to Alice and Rose, but I wasn't listening. Right now my whole world was centered on my baby girl.

All was quiet, except for two light - thump, thump, thump's.

"They have heartbeats." Bella whispered, pulling our boy closer to her. "He's beautiful." Bella whispered.

"I can say the same thing over here. Our baby girl is perfect." I whispered. Bella looked over at me and our baby girl and smiled.

"She's got your hair." She said. My eyes locked in on the little red curl that was escaping from her hat. Our baby boy started to stir in Bella's arms, effectively pulling his hat off his head.

"And he's got yours." I laughed. Bella gently pulled his hat back onto his head. I was focused back on our baby girl when Bella gasped quietly. I looked up at her and she was looking at our baby boy.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. I looked him over and didn't notice anything wrong or unusual.

"He's got brown eyes." She whispered. I looked at his two open chocolate-brown eyes. "He's got my eyes." Bella said.

"I didn't know you had brown eyes as a human." I said. Our boy's eyes seemed to go on for miles.

_Daddy, look at me! _I heard a quite voice whisper. I gasped and looked down.

"Edward?" Bella asked. She looked at me but I was looking at our baby girl.

"I can hear her thoughts." I said. I looked at our baby girl and she was looking back at me. Her eyes are a bright apple green.

"She has defiantly got your eyes. I'll never forget that color." Bella said, looking over at our baby girl.

_Can I come in NOW? _Alice wailed in my mind.

"Bella, can Alice come in?" I asked. I looked away from our baby girl who had closed her eyes. Bella was looking at me and I was looking at her, when the door burst open.

"I take that as a yes." I laughed.

* * *

**Yes, Bella had twins... In the poll it ended up being: Twins, 10; Boy, 4; Girl, 2... **

**I will try and update soon... **

**Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**

**CV**


End file.
